herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Crimson Chin
The Crimson Chin is a superhero from the comic book series of the same name. Character The Chin, as he is sometimes called, is Timmy's favorite superhero. The Crimson Chin has an incredibly big chin (hence his name) and a red outfit. Along with Crash Nebula, the Crimson Chin is very famous throughout Dimmsdale. The Crimson Chin comics were supposedly created by a "forty year old guy that lives with his mom" who was played in live action by Patton Oswalt. He is a parody of Superman. In reference to his voice actor, the Chin was originally a struggling late-night talk show host (called Chuck Indigo), and gained his powers by being bitten on the chin by a radioactive celebrity, whose reasons of biting him are unknown; since then, he has taken the responsibility of protecting the city of Chincinnati (a spoof on Cincinnati), taking the secret identity of Charles Hampton Indigo (C.H.In, or Ch. In for "Charles Indigo") for the local newspaper the Daily Blabbity. This is an obvious spoof of Spider-Man as Peter Parker is bitten on the hand by a radioactive spider and he works for the Daily Bugle. Also, his secret identity is a spoof of Clark Kent (Superman's alter ego) who worked as a reporter for the Daily Planet. In some of the adventures involving the Crimson Chin, Timmy enters the comic books he is reading (thanks to Cosmo and Wanda) and takes the role of Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (a tribute to and parody of Robin), and acts as his sidekick. Wanda and Cosmo, in turn, act as Timmy's two dog sidekicks, Ace the Chin-Hound and Clefto (a tribute to Batman's and Superman's respective super-pets, Ace the Bat-Hound and Krypto). Later Puppy Poof would be added after Poof was born. Description The Crimson Chin wears typical uni-colored (in this case, crimson red) spandex outfit, is extremely muscular an kjefnd was turned into a comic world, and ended up running out of metaphors by the end of the episode. He also seems to be supremely intelligent, taunting Short-Fuse to spill out the cage's weakness and break out of it from the outside by provoking Short-Fure and causing the latter to explode in anger. He also doesn't mind if his powers get taken away, as he is positive about normal people and defeated the Nega Chin without it, with the help of other normal 'heroes'; Timmy and his friends. Personality One of the Crimson Chin's idiosyncrasies is his tendency to use odd metaphors in his inspirational speeches (e.g. "As long as there is one smoldering ember on the barbecue of justice, you can still cook a mighty steak...of VICTORY!"), which is possibly inspired by another superhero parody, The Tick (coincidentally, his costume design is also similar to The Tick) but it's the writers fault. Crimson Chin has also been seen shouting out the names of superhero-portraying actors as a form of exclamation. Two examples being Adam West (who has guest starred on the show in several episodes) and Frank Gorshin. (West and Gorshin have both appeared on the 1966 Batman TV series together, coincidentally.) Powers Superhuman Strength - The exact magnitude of Crimson Chin strength is unknown. This is because his strength, like his many other powers, has fluctuated over time, however, his strength should effortlessly range into the 100+ tons level at the very least. He can easily defeat a giant robot with little effort. Invulnerablility - Crimson Chin s body is near invulnerable. Gunfire, explosions, falling from extreme heights, extreme temperatures, and extreme pressure have no effect on him. Superhuman body - He can exert himself for an undefined period of time. Crimson Chin's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. His agility and reflexes are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. He can hear when someone cries for help, no matter where they are. He is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances and heights. Flight - He is able to fly at high speeds. Heat and X-Ray Vision - Crimson has the ability to use Heat and X-ray vision. Healing factor - In the extreme event that Crimson Chin is harmed, either by an opponent matching his own strength or other occurrence, he has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound. Power Pupils - He can give other powers. self-awareness - He can break fourthwall from a wish. Navigation Category:The Fairly Oddparents Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Superheroes Category:Titular Category:Inconclusive